


A Taste of Tequila

by pushkin666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunkenness, Fucked Up, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty messed up. It has Basement!Gerard at his most unpleasant; drunken, unwashed, greasy hair, and doing nasty nasty things to his brother when his brother is drunk. Yep, this is one fucked up relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Tequila

Gerard took another mouthful of vodka and wiped his hand over his mouth. It had been a quiet night spent on his own. Mikey had been here earlier but he'd left in a temper at something Gerard had said. Not that Gerard really cared whether Mikey was here or not, and if he wasn't at least the meant that Mikey wasn't making comments about his drinking. He took another mouthful of the vodka before fumbling through the CDs next to the player. Finally, he found one he wanted to listen to. His fingers shook as he opened the box and placed the CD in the machine. A few seconds later the music blared out and Gerard winced. It took a few seconds for him to get the music to a level that didn't hurt his ears.

Gerard picked up the drink again and sank back onto the bed. The half was nearly empty and he frowned, knowing this was the last bottle he had. He unscrewed the top and took another mouthful, delighting in the burn as the liquid slipped down his throat. He wasn't even drunk, so used to it now that he was merely feeling fuzzy at the edges.

It was a short while later that Gerard heard footsteps on the basement stairs. Sitting up, he brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. It was greasy but then it had been days since he'd washed himself.

The basement door opened and Mikey staggered inside. "Mikes," Gerard raised the bottle and saluted him with it. "You look a little worse for wear. You've not been drinking have you, little brother?"

"Shut up, Gee," Mikey responded. "It's not as though you can talk."

Gerard smiled. He was used to drinking whereas Mikey really wasn't and always got drunk quick.

Mikey closed the basement door and staggered closer to the bed.

Gerard watched him carefully. Mikey looked wrecked and Gerard wanted to add to that, liked noting better than to touch Mikey when Mikey was drunk and not really able to say no.

Gerard placed the bottle on the floor and sat up, watching as Mikey shrugged his jacked off and dropped down onto the bed. His gaze locked with Gerard’s, held for a moment before Mikey dropped his eyes. Gerard smiled and reached out his hand, running his fingers through his brother’s hair. Mikey wanted it, wanted Gerard to touch him. He always did when he'd had a drink and Gerard was more than happy to give him what he wanted.

Mikey moaned a little and tilted his head back so Gerard could have access to his neck. Gerard laughed softly and leaning forward he ran his hand down Mikey's throat, enjoying the feel of Mikey's pulse against his fingers. Mikey shuddered and dropped backwards, till he was lying flat on the bed, Gerard's hand still at his throat.

Mikey looked completely helpless and Gerard's cock hardened at the image of his brother. Leaning down he took Mikey's mouth in a bruising kiss, possessing him. Mikey moaned and returned the kiss.

Gerard let go of Mikey's throat and stroked his hand down Mikey's chest. Mikey was too drunk to get hard so Gerard wasn't even going to bother to try to get him off. This was just going to be for him. He pushed Mikey's t-shirt up so it exposed his belly and chest and then he undid Mikey's jeans and pushed them and his pants down, his brother helpfully raising his hips to assist. Gerard's cock was hard and taking it in hand he fisted it, giving it a couple of tugs.

Mikey lay flat on the bed, his glasses askew where Gerard had kissed him. He looked mussed and his eyes were glazed with alcohol.

Gerard pulled Mikey's jeans further down his hips. Mikey made a noise, of protest or want, Gerard didn't care. He climbed on top of his brother and pushed his cock against Mikey's hip. Placing his hand over Mikey's throat again he began to move, rutting against his brother's hip and belly.

It felt good, holding Mikey like this, using him and Gerard knew that he wasn't going to last long. He never really did when he was with Mikey. He continued to move against him, the slickness of his pre-come easing his movements.

Mikey's body was warm and limp underneath him and Gerard leaned down and licked the side of Mikey's face. Mikey shuddered but Gerard didn't care, enjoying the taste of sweat and tequila, his brother's favourite tipple. 

"Gee," Mikey gasped out. "Please..."

Gerard loved it when Mikey begged. He began to move faster and as he touched and licked at his brother he could feel his balls tightening up and then he was coming, all over Mikey's hips and belly. He shuddered as he came, delighting in his brother's helpless form beneath him.

Gerard grinned and removed his hand from Mikey's neck. He climbed off Mikey and tucked his cock into his pants and pulled his jeans off. All he wanted to do now was sleep. He curled up on the bed next to his supine brother, pulling the sheet up off the floor and over the pair of them.


End file.
